Happy Deathday to You
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: Happy deathday to you... Happy deathday to you... Happy deathday dear Scotty... And yes readers, you too...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Scott. You may remember me from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama All Stars. But you probably don't. It's been years since I participated in Total Drama, but I certainly wasn't done with the show.

Now, you all know Chris McLean. But you don't know him like we do. He's a genius. An evil genius. He just keeps that hidden from the public. But I know. We know. And now, you know. Unfortunately, now that you know, you'll have to die with us. But since I got you into this, I'd better tell you what I set out to tell you. While waiting to die, we'll both have something to do.

* * *

It started on a nice fall day. I was going out to the movies with my friend Duncan, and my girlfriend Dawn. It was pretty hard picking out a movie for us all. I liked action movies, Duncan liked horror, and Dawn wouldn't watch anything if it had animals being injured.

We settled on some Disney movie. When we got in the theater, we were surprised to see Duncan's ex-girlfriends. We got a shock when we looked around and saw that everyone in the theater had been on Total Drama.

"Shh, the movie's starting." Someone told some one else. That's when Chris's ugly face popped up on the screen.

"Hello, victims of yesterday! I'm just gonna do a little hypnosis, and then everything will be fine." Chris snapped his fingers, and started saying some nonsense in a weird voice. And you know what's weird? Everyone in the whole theater but me and Izzy went into a trance. Chris kept babbling, and me and Izzy stared at each other, her expression a mirror of mine.

Then, suddenly, we weren't there. We were in some space age place, and everyone was back to normal. Me and Izzy exchanged awkward glances, and then we focused our attention on the middle-aged man in front of me.

"Hello, Chris." I said sourly. "And a fine welcome to you too, Scott!" He said cheerfully. He had obviously achieved something big, either that, or he was about to torture us. I would say both.

"Who's tired? He asked. "Well, I'm a bit tired..." Heather said. That's when we all went Sleeping Beauty.

When I woke up, I was in a cell. It was made of three cement walls, with one bar wall into the hallway. I had woken up on a nice bed, but I made myself climb out. "Hello? Dawn, Duncan, Chris?". I heard stirring in the cell next to me. "Good morning."Said a groggy Mike. "Where's Chris?". "I dunno." I answered. I called for Chris for five minutes until he actually came.

"Hello, I was trying to get my beauty sleep!". "Uhh... Chris, when do we get out of here?" I asked. "When you get your modifications.". "What... Modifications...".

Two hours later, I was strapped down in what looked like a dentist's chair with spikes. Instead of a light hanging above me, though, was a highly powerful laser that would rearrange my molecules.

Chris and Chef were standing in the small operator room, ready to go. Chef pressed a button, and the laser turned on.

I felt a tingling zap, but nothing more. I was relaxed, calm. There was nothing to worry about. Then, it was done. I was refreshed. The iron clamps holding me to the chair lifted, and I was free. I strode towards the back door and left.

The sight that met my eyes was scary. Scarier than being strapped to a spiky dentist's chair, scarier than seeing Chris McLean's face, scarier than Duncan's horror movies. What I saw, was the apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

It really took a bit for it all to sink in. Then, I ran back inside.

"Chris! How long, exactly, did we sleep?" I shouted in the demented host's supposedly handsome face.

"Uhh..." He paused a moment to think, "About... Something thousand years, give or take.". I stood, shocked. Then, I got a little mad... And kicked Chris. Where it hurts. Yes, that place.

What I didn't expect was for blood to start spewing out. I'm not squeamish or anything, but that kind of bothered me. Chef ran Chris over to the nearest bed, and started patching him up. I figured it was time to get the hell out of there. But then I realized that if I wanted even a chance of surviving out there, then I would need varied talents, and some rations. You wanna know what it looked like? I'll tell you soon, but I can tell you now that it wasn't aliens or zombies.

I snuck into Chris' room. It wasn't hard to find, what with it being plastered with pictures of the host with the most. Once inside, I grabbed canned food, clothes, crap like that. Then, I ran to get Duncan and Dawn.

Lucky for me, Dawn and Duncan were standing by the door with everyone else. I pulled them over and showed them my loot.

"Man, you grabbed a crap load of that stuff." Duncan whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Listen, dude, as much as I hate it, we're gonna need other people. We need other skills."

"Sure... But I won't be happy about it." Duncan scowled. Dawn nodded in agreement.

I looked around. Brick looked promising. So did Izzy. Geoff and DJ were friends with Duncan, so they should come along. Bridgette was Geoff's girlfriend, so she was coming if Geoff was. Noah was the strongest smart guy, so he should come. Trent, Jo, Mike and Zoey I guess... Eva, Lightning, Justin... I guess Zeke and Cody could come along... You know what, hell, the whole cast should come. You know what they say, safety in numbers. I told Duncan this.

"Dude, you can't invite the whole fucking cast! Some of them wouldn't be helpful, and a whole ton of them are assholes!".

"Yeah, but we need as many people as we can get! You saw it out there!".

"Okay. Fine. I agree.". I looked to Dawn for extra confirmation. She nodded. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem. I believe* that we should all stick together. Take a peek out and you'll agree.".

I guess now I should tell you what I saw. There were these people in black cloaks. Some had swords, some guns, some had tasers, bows and arrows, some stuff that doesn't exist in our time.

I don't know how, but we were wanted. All of us. That's what I was thinking when someone kicked the door in.


End file.
